Goro/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Goro Tier Portrait.gif|Fighting Tier Portrait GordanceYEA!.gif Goro Mortal Kombat.PNG|Goro lives... GoroMK1.jpg|Goro in Mortal Kombat Intro Original goro model.jpg Prince Goro concept sketch.gif goro_johntobias.jpg|Goro sketch by John Tobias GoroBarcode.jpg mktcardgoro.gif MK1GoroDie.gif|Goro's original death animation Mortal-kombat-1-kitsune-liu-kang.jpg|behind the scenes mortal-kombat-1-goro-ad.jpg|behind the scenes mortal-kombat-1-goro-back-artwork.jpg|behind the scenes Mortal Kombat II Gosh.png Mortal Kombat 4/Gold Gororender.gif|''MK4'' Render Goro biography mk4.jpg|''MK4'' Bio Sawitgoro.gif Mk4-goro.gif|Select Icon Mk4-goron64.gif|N64 Select Icon Image1Goro.jpg Da_goro_krypt_art.png My Video 2017-07-05 09-16-05-449.jpg|Goro victory pose Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained BIO_GORO.png|''Deception'' Bio BIO_GORO_ALT.png|''Deception'' Alternate Bio Gorokard.jpg|Goro's Bio Kard Image71.jpg|Goro's Costume Image72.jpg|Goro's Alternate Costume Mortal-kombat-deception-20050125055746580.jpg|Goro vs Shao Kahn Mkd-endings50.jpg|Baraka's troops were defeated by the Shokan in his Deception ending Mkd-endings51.jpg|Goro captured and killed Kitana for Shao Kahn in his Deception ending Goro-darkprison.jpg|Goro in Dark Prison Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Goroarmageddoncutout.png|Goro's Render Goro versus.png|Goro's Armageddon Versus Goro Alternative Costume from MK-D,MK-A.jpg|Goro's alternate costume in both Deception and Armageddon Image112.jpg|Goro's Costume Image113.jpg|Goro's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Gororendermk9fix2.png Goroslair9.jpg Gorohead.png|Goro's Health Bar Cutout Ladder12.png|Goro's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2goro.png|Goro's Arcade Ladder Versus Goro Kung Lao.jpg|Goro victorious over the Great Kung Lao. Goro and Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang encounters Goro. Goro vs Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang vs Goro. Goro defeated.jpg|Goro defeated by Liu Kang. Goro vs Kung Lao.PNG|Goro demanding to fight Liu Kang. goro speaking about Kitana.JPG|Goro telling Kung Lao and Liu Kang of Kitana's location. Liu Kang kicking Goro.JPG|Liu Kang stomping on Goro's head. Baraka bowing.JPG|Goro bowing to Shao Kahn. Guarding the prisoners.PNG|Goro, Kintaro and Kano guarding prisoners. Goro_and_Kintaro.jpg|Goro and Kintaro order the soldiers to stand up. Goro frozen.JPG|Goro frozen by Cyber Sub-Zero. Kintaro and Goro defeated.jpg|Goro and Kintaro's defeat at the hands of Cyber Sub-Zero. Char_damage_goro.PNG Gorovssubzero.jpg X-Ray 7.jpg|Goro's X-Ray Goro xray2.PNG Goro fatality1.PNG|Goro's Head Ripper Fatality Goro fatality2.PNG|Goro's Torn Apart Fatality goro.jpeg|Goro's Babality Image3 Goro.jpg Goro9alt.png|Goro's alternate color Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-11-39.jpg|Slaughtering the Osh-Tekk with Shao Kahn Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-13-46.jpg|Joining Mileena Screenshot_2015-02-18-12-52-37.jpg|Strategy with Reiko Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-54-49.jpg|Waiting for Kotal K'etz Screenshot 2015-02-18-12-47-12.jpg|Facing Kotal K'etz Screenshot 2015-02-18-12-47-21.jpg|Struck by the Wrath Hammer Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-54-56.jpg|Challenging K'etz Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-55-03.jpg|Kombat against K'etz Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-55-11.jpg|Defeating K'etz Screenshot 2015-02-18-12-47-34.jpg|Killing K'etz Screenshot_2016-01-07-19-53-22 (2).png|Goro with Rain, rallying the Red Dragon. Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-58-02.jpg|Unknowing pawn. Screenshot_2016-01-07-19-53-28 (2).png|Goro and Rain waiting for Kotal Kahn. Rain's Power.jpg|Goro ordering Rain to block out the sun. Rain burned.jpg|Fellow prince burned alive. Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-58-57.jpg|Fighting Kotal Kahn Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-59-04.jpg|Preparing to finish Kotal Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-59-12.jpg|Losing upper right forearm to Kotal's surprise counterattack Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-59-19.jpg|Complete disarmament Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-59-33.jpg|Spared and humiliated 1427602801754.jpg|Goro before his father, Gorbak 1427603036054.jpg|Father's tears 1427603296316.jpg|Son's pain, father's vengeance Screenshot_2015-05-03-11-52-29.jpg|Goro disqualified from his right to the Shokan throne. Screenshot_2015-05-03-11-52-37.jpg|Goro leaving into the night, swearing vengeance. Screenshot 2015-05-10-10-23-40.jpg|Goro, Reiko, and Shao Kahn appearing on Arynek, as reminisced by D'Vorah. Screenshot_2015-09-06-14-44-45.jpg|Goro appearing in front of the Red Dragon base to see Daegon. Screenshot_2015-09-06-14-44-47.jpg|Goro attacking some impudent Red Dragon members. Screenshot 2015-09-06-15-30-07.jpg|Goro and Daegon. Mortal Kombat X/Mobile Renders New Goro MKX Render Final Forever Extreme - This Is It.png|Goro as he appears in Mortal Kombat X. Screenshot 2014-09-05-17-01-41-1.png|Goro's promotional teaser as a pre-order bonus for Mortal Kombat X. Mortal_kombat_x_pc_goro_render_by_wyruzzah-d8qysv9-1-.png|Goro PC render. MortalKombatGoroKlassic.png|Klassic Goro D2McMmtXQAIO1A0.jpg Screenshots Goro MKX.jpg|Goro's Shokan Amputation Fatality. MKX Credits Goro.png|Goro in the credits. Cage4.png|Cage defeating Goro in his ending. Goro_-_1-1-.png|Goro's Arcade Ending scene #1: Leading the Shokan army Goro_-_2-1-.png|Goro's Arcade Ending scene #2: Kombating Kotal Kahn for the last time Goro_-_3-1-.png|Goro's Arcade Ending scene #3: Goro as the new Kahn of Outworld, with the slain bodies of Ferra/Torr, Mileena, Kotal Kahn, Tanya, Rain (in his MK9 outfit), and Baraka (in his MK9 outfit) MK X Goro Win Pose.jpg|Goro's win pose in MKX. Mortal Kombat 11 Twodead.PNG|Goro and Moloch are dead in the background Goro's Lair. ISO Media file produced by Google Inc Created on 04 21 2019 -0-00-04-056.png|Goro in Kung Lao's ending Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Goro Shaolin Monks.jpg gorosm.jpg MKSM6.JPG|Goro battles Liu Kang Live Action Goro Boon Tobias.jpg Goro head.jpg Goromovieposter.jpg|Goro movie promo Goro Movie.jpg MK movie Goro and Cage.jpg Other Comics GoroCutout.png|Goro in the official Mortal Kombat Comic GoroArt1.jpg||Goro along Kano, Scorpion and Sub-Zero in the official Mortal Kombat Comic 00bt01 22.jpg 00bt02 03.jpg 00bt03 05.jpg 00shanggoro.jpg gorobt01_02.jpg|Goro as he kills some of Shang Tsung's guards for being lax in their duty. bt03_19.jpg|Goro vs most of the MK kombatants in Blood & Thunder #3 bt03_20.jpg bt05_22.jpg|A vision Liu Kang receives of the past where Goro kills the Great Kung Lao 500 years ago, in Blood & Thunder #5 bw02_16.jpg|Goro as he pummels Liu Kang in Battlewave Comic #2 bw02_17.jpg bw02_18.jpg Gorosmash.jpg|Goro smashing a cop car in Prince of Pain #1 Gp02 24.jpg|Goro packing heat, destroying The Kombatant with his weapon in Prince of Pain #3 Goroarmedanddangerous2.jpg Goroarmedanddangerous3.jpg Goro vs Centaurs.jpg|Goro as he appears in the MK4 comics (Limited Edition), forcing Motaro's people to give up their land back to the Shokan. Comicart05.jpg Toys and Collectibles 2goro.jpg Goro vs. Cage figure carded.jpg Goro vs. Cage figure carded 2.jpg Goro-Palisades.jpg Goro Deception.jpg Goro IC2 collectible.jpg MK Rock em sock em.jpg funko-pop-mortal-kombat-goro-6-gamestop-exclusive.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries